


Magmuni-muni (To ponder, muse, reflect…)

by KryptoRed



Series: Buwan ng Wika 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buwan ng Wika 2020 prompt, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Luka blushing and being smitten turned up to 100, Lukanette, Marinette is only mentioned, Unique Tagalog words, and so is Sabine, lukanette endgame, tagalog words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: His left hand holds her by the waist, and her right hand holds him by his hair on the back of his head. His head is angling down as she’s looking up at him and –Oh.They’re kissing.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Buwan ng Wika 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Magmuni-muni (To ponder, muse, reflect…)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another fic inspired by a prompt from my self-made list. It's a little longer than the last two, but I hope you enjoy reading about Luka getting all red and embarrassed.

Juleka and her mother, Anarka, have gotten used to the sole male member of their family’s constant silent moments, too busy thinking of whatever it is that seems to run around Luka’s mind. More often than not, he’d do this habit whenever he’s playing his guitar or just staring into space. It’s a habit that both of the female members of the family usually don’t bother him too much with. But sometimes, they allow their curiosity to get the best of them and just wonder what has their beloved son and brother so distracted and completely out of it?

  


Dinner that night has all three of the Couffaines spending it out on the deck to enjoy the sight of Paris from their houseboat. The matriarch and daughter exchange words over their plates of lo mien, something that the sole male member cooked for his family after learning it from Madame Cheng ( _“Call me Sabine, dear!”_ ), who would often offer a few hums and nods of agreement.

With his ears still paying close attention to his mother and sister’s conversation, a movement from the distance catches Luka’s eyes. He looks up from his dinner to see a couple strolling on the pavement. Normally he’d ignore something as normal as this, but for some reason, the sight of the two lovers standing so close to one another and sharing a kiss or two captures his attention.

It’s obviously an intimate moment meant to hidden away from prying eyes, yet Luka can’t seem to look away from them immediately, His mother and sister seem to be too busy to notice what he’s looking ~~staring~~ at and before they actually do, he finally drops his eyes back down to his food.

  


And that’s when something strikes him.

  


Until now, he hasn’t gotten Marinette’s official answer to be his girlfriend, but she has started dropping hints of being in the process of reciprocating his feelings. You could say that he’s in the courting phase, or whatever it is that people call it these days. 

The first time she actually makes it obvious that she’s willing to give him a chance, it was over the phone while he was out in the streets. He had dropped to his knees in the middle of the street and a large crowd, which evidently drew him lots of attention from strangers, asking if whether or not he was alright. Although he assured them that he was, it was hard for the concerned passersby to believe him when he was struggling to stand up with his shaky legs, phone still stuck to his ear where Marinette’s voice was loudly checking on him, and his other hand covering his mouth in his awful attempt of calming himself down (or more specifically, trying to keep himself from squawking).

Apparently, a Marinette who flirts back with him was, is, a dangerous opponent to deal with. It is highly recommended that engaging with such creature should only be done in private, though that might have its own drawbacks.

But the sight of the couple passing by _La Liberté_ suddenly has Luka daydreaming of what his future would look like if Marinette were to agree to be his girlfriend.

Would it give him days of walking her to and from each other’s house? Or possibly going to places for dates?

Would it give him mornings where he gets to wake up to her sleeping face, gently wake her up, and brush her hair as she rubs the sleep from her eyes away? Or perhaps wake up to her smile as her hair tickles the skin on his neck as she greets him ‘good morning’?

Would it give him the afternoons he gets to spend strumming love songs for her? Or maybe he sits on her bed as he silently observes her determinedly tackling one commission after another?

Would it give him the nights where he gets to watch the stars with her under the light of the moon? Or perhaps tuck her to bed, turn the lights off, brush her hair away from her nose, and gently drape his arm over her hip?

Would it give him the seconds, minutes, and hours of just staring right into her eyes, his forehead touching hers, the tips of their noses kissing, and their lips only a hair’s breadth away from each other?

Would it give him the privilege of getting to know her family and she with his, knowing that they would become theirs in the future of a possible future? Or perchance just being able to hold her close to him as he hums along to the beating of their hearts, holding her hand when he yearns for their warmth, and to rub his cheeks against hers just to feel their softness and the warmth of the blush that comes rushing to it?

Would it give him the honour and freedom to just finally kiss her and pull out every content sigh from her?

  


Kissing her.

Now that’s a thought.

  


What would her lips feel like?  
Would they feel like the softest and most expensive silk, where he can revere them just as much as she would with the aforementioned material?  
Would they taste sweet like strawberries or cherries? Would they give him a taste of something he might have a hard time forgetting about?

And then he sees ~~imagines~~ it.

The picture in his mind shows them both wearing something blue: him in an old, blue t-shirt and her a large blue sweater that strangely looks ~~like it came from his closet~~ familiar. His left hand holds her by the waist, and her right hand holds him by his hair on the back of his head. His head is angling down as she’s looking up at him and – 

_Oh._

They’re kissing. 

He can’t see his face, but he’s quite sure that his lips are too busy getting acquainted with Marinette’s.  
He can’t see her eyes, but he’s quite sure they’re closed in bliss just as his might be.  
He knows it’s only his imagination, but he’s quite sure that he can hear the gasps that escapes from their mouths and feel her pulling onto his hair – 

“Oi, Luka! What’s gotten into you, boy?” Anarka interrupts his daydreaming after catching sight of her son’s suddenly flushed face.

Just imagining the scenario of what could happen between him and Marinette has turning bright red. He sets aside his plate on the table and fumbles when he does so, before burying his face within the palms of his hands and his elbows resting on the table. His attempt at hiding his face fails when the rush of blood has reached up to the tips of his ears and stands out, which alarms his family even more.

“You okay, Lu?” Juleka asks her brother while reaching out a hand to pat him on the head, only for him to shake his head away.

“M’fine.” Luka grumbles, but his response is only muffled by his hands and barely intelligible.

“You don’t look like you’re fine there, son.”

“Ma’s right, you’re looking really red there. Are you having a fever or something? It’s not even that cold yet, though.”

Both female Couffaines move closer in an attempt to console him, but Luka only moves farther without taking his hands away from his face. 

“Said m’fine! N’fever… swear!” 

“You obviously don’t look fine, you roaster!” Juleka says, her hands now taking hold of his wrists and tries to pull them away from his face. “Seriously, what is wrong with you? What – Ma, help me out here!”

And so, while Anarka helps out her daughter in uncovering what has her son acting strange, said son continues to grumble and – _was that a whine they heard from him?_

  


His mind continues to project images of him and Marinette locking lips – images of him living the life as Marinette’s boyfriend.

Or Marinette literally taking his breath away.

Really, just the thought of kissing her has him acting like a fool in love and worrying his family. 

This time, he stands up from his seat and backs away until he touches the railing. His mother doesn’t approve of his behaviour and scolds him.

“I swear Luka, if you don’t take your hands off of your face and tell us what’s wrong with you, I’ll throw you overboard!”

To him, nothing actually sounds better than taking a dive into the Seine to cool himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some help from friends on the server about some of the details on here, and we somehow created some head canons. Some include Luka being the cook in the family and that he started learning Chinese dishes/cuisine from Sabine.
> 
> Also, I made a couple of references to my other lukanette fics in case you've read them before. Did you spot them? This fic doesn't necessarily have to intertwine with the others, of course, and I just thought of putting them here.


End file.
